There are many LED dimming devices available. Up until now, consumers had a choice between three configurations: In-wall; In-line; or Surface mount.
Our research has shown that surface mount dimmers are the most popular because it allows the consumer to mount their dimmer wherever they want direct control of their LED lighting. However, in-wall mounting was preferred over professionals and DIY types.
Current configurations of LED dimmers include surface mount dimmers which are too large to mount in a standard United States electrical box and cannot be used in-wall.